pig_artistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa Pigmandis
Peppa Pigmandis (birth name Parina Pambrini Pigmandis) (Born: January 25, 1999) is a pig artist. She used to be in the record company, Pig Public Records, then Pig Money Records which disappeared, then The Epig Records which all Pig Artists quit because of drama and is now signed into Pigterscope Records and Old Poverty Records. Peppa Pigmandis On September 23, 2019, her first single, Pigmade Heaven was released. On September 24, 2019, she posted a snippet of her 2nd single, Piggy Star. On the same day, she also posted 4 song names, for a deluxe edition of her first album. This post is now deleted. In this day, she also uploaded lyrics to an unknown song (later revealed to be Life is Piggy). On the next day, September 25, 2019, she uploaded some more lyric to an unknown song. On September 30, 2019, she uploaded a snippet of an unknown song (later revealed to be Life is Piggy). This day, she also uploaded the cover art of her collaboration with Peppa The Baddie and Piggy Del Rey, Bang Bang. On October 2, 2019, she announced Piggy Star will get released on October 8. On October 3, 2019, she uploaded the tracklist to her first studio album, Pig + Fear. 2 of the 4 songs uploaded for deluxe where there and the other 2 (Please Don't Call Piggy and Piggy Under The Bridge) are most likely scrapped. On October 8, 2019, Piggy Star is released. On October 13, 2019, she reveals Pig + Fear is coming on October 26. On October 14, 2019, Bang Bang is released. On October 18, 2019, the Pigmade Heaven music video is released. On October 21, 2019, Life is Piggy is released, along with a music video. She posts a snippet of Emotional Piggy on the same day. She also posts the setlist and dates for her tour on the same day and on the setlist there are some songs from other albums along with a song titled Please Don't Call Me which is most likely Please Don't Call Piggy. On October 24, 2019, Pigs Fly is released. On October 25th, 2019, Pig + Fear is released. On November 25th, 2019, she teases the first single from her second studio album titled High School Pighearts and reveals its release date as December 1st, 2019. On December 1st, 2019, High School Pighearts is released. Later the same day she uploads the cover art to her second album, Pigbaby. On December 20th, 2019, the second and third singles of Pigbaby are released, Pighouse and ''Piggy Cup. On December 21st, 2019, she releases a cover of Jingle Bell Rock. On December 28th, 2019, she uploaded the tracklist of Pigbaby. On January 12th, 2020 she uploaded to her story song lyrics from Piggy Party. On January 13th, 2020 she posted the cover arts of 2 singles, Piggy Party and Pig Karma, announcing they will be released on January 25th, her 21st birthday. They got released on January 25th. On January 30th, 2020, she posts a photo with the caption I'm done with your sheep, sheep tragedy (Sheep Tragedy is a song from Pigbaby), hinting at song lyrics. Then on January 31st, 2020, she posts a photo with the caption Your sheep shit is a tragedy. Later the same day she announces the Pigbaby Tour and uploads setlist and dates. Again, on January 31st, she uploads a cover art for an extended play (EP) by the name of Pig vs. Sailor and announces it's coming 'early February'. She deletes the post minutes later. On February 1, 2020, she released a single by the name of Seventeen. On February 2, 2020, she announced a single by the name of Hermit the Pig. On February 7th, 2020, she announced February 29th, 2020, as the release date for Pigbaby. On February 8th, 2020, she releases the music videos for Pighouse and Piggy Cup. On February 9th, 2020, she releases the intro song for Pigtorious, Piggy Shine. On February 12th, 2020, she announces the last single for Pigbaby, Sheep Tragedy and its release date as the 17th. Singles Pigmade Heaven (2019) Piggy Star (2019) Bang Bang (2019) Life is Piggy (2019) Pigs Fly (2019) High School Pighearts (2019) Pighouse (2019) Piggy Cup (2019) Jingle Bell Rock (2019) Piggy Party (2020) Pig Karma (2020) Seventeen (2020) Piggy Shine (2020) Sheep Tragedy (2020) Albums Pig + Fear (2019) Pigbaby (2020) Filmography Actress Pigtorious (TV Series) (2020) Pigori (Main) Trivia *She can play a guitar, kazoo, keyboard, tambourine, banjo, harp, triangle, piano, drums, ukulele, trumpet and harmonica. **She is the pig artist who can play the most instruments, with a total of twelve. Leaks A snippet of her song Piggy Under The Bridge was leaked in 2019. A snippet of her song Pig Mask with Piggy Del Rey got leaked in 2020 by an instagram account called "pigleaks". The demo of her song for the show Pigtorious Piggy Shine (the demo titled Make It a Pig) got leaked in 2020. The only difference is at the end of the chorus.